


The Beautiful Lights

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like that's it, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: FestivalShiro & Pidge go on a festival date.





	The Beautiful Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge 18+, but no nsfw content regardless.
> 
> Can be viewed as either a "back on Earth" time period or Pidge & Shiro visiting an alien planet on their time off while w/ Voltron.
> 
> [[Also, not technically part of the prompt fill buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I wanted to include it anyway.]]

Pidge adjusted the bag that hung off of her shoulder.

_ It looks fine. You look fine. _

She fiddled with the hair tie in her hand as she took in her surroundings. People passed in front of her park bench, headed to the rows of tents set up in the center of the park. Music danced in the air and delicious smells wafted from the food stands, causing her stomach to growl.

_ What if he doesn’t show up? There are so many people here. _

She adjusted her bag again.

_ What if I got the time wrong? Or the place? _

As she pulled out her phone to check read her email for the seventh time, a large hand fell on her shoulder.

_ Oh my god- _

Pidge sprung from her seat and had to stop herself from punching Shiro.

“Oh, it’s just you?”

“Just me?” he questioned, a smile on his lips.

“I mean,” she blushed, “you scared me.”

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “Sorry about that. I thought you’d get embarrassed if I called your name out. Katie! Katie!”

Pidge blushed - she liked the way her real name rolled off of his tongue.

“You’re probably right.”

“So, what do you want to do first?”

“Food,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “I mean, we can always do other things. They have some really interesting art and there’s a few instruments that I’ve never seen before. Or we could do something else if you want, we don’t have to do those things-”

“Katie,” Shiro took her hand, “take a deep breath. Food sounds great, let’s see what they have.”

She adjusted her grip to be more comfortable and gave him a nod.

“I’d like that.”

Despite her initial nervousness, the rest of the night was wonderful. Pidge felt as though she was walking on air. Shiro complimented her outfit and the way she did her hair - well, the way Allura did her hair. He made cute jokes and even laughed at her dorky ones. All the while, a pleasant warmth filled her chest. If she didn’t find the statement too cliche, she would’ve described it as magical.

_ Like a dream. _

Her face twisted into a frown involuntarily as she meditated on the thought. Shiro had left her to wait in a long line for drinks. He had insisted she sit and relax.

_ Am I on drugs? Is this all a dream? It couldn’t possibly be real, could it? _

“What’s upsetting you?” Shiro brought her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she accepted the cold drink that he handed her. “It’s the color of a sunset.”

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she gave him a smile.

“So, what was on your mind?”

She gazed off into the distance, “Just the lights. I think they’re beautiful.”

“Eh, they’re not for me.”

She turned her head to look at him, “Why?”

“It’s hard to appreciate them when the most beautiful thing in the universe is sitting next to me right now.”

They both blushed and then laughed.

“As silly as that sounds, I believe that you really think that,” she laced her fingers between his and allowed herself a moment of bliss.


End file.
